Pequeños recuerdos
by Luni Lupin
Summary: Cuando los Gryffindor no tienen nada que hacer y desean ser mas "sinceros" entre ellos empiezan a relatar sus anecdotas sobre cuando estaban peque y no iban a Hogwarts xD (sorry pero apenas es mi segundo Summary --)
1. Default Chapter

**Pequeños recuerdos**

Holaaaa xD mi primer fic de HP *-* y termina siendo comedia wiii xD *aparece un lobo café* (Moony: lo que pasa que tu solamente eres wena pa ser payasa u.ú) ah el e Moony, mi lobo, el responsable de volverme a la realidad cuando empiezo a fantasear _._ (Moony: jijijijiji^^) ¬¬U.

Bueno la idea de este fic surgio ah...de mi mente! xD no en serio surgio porque la verdad un dia hablaba de con mis amigas y empezamos a decir los "pequeños accidentes" que haciamos de chicas xD y luego empece a leer un parte de HP y la Orden del Fenix, y tambien la piedra filosofal xD y mis neuronas funcionaron (Moony: cosa muy rar u.ú) si -.-...y bueno cha chaaaan! me pregunte que tipo de "pequeños accidentes accidentes" tuvieron los alumnos de Gryffindors que todos conocemos bueno espero que les guste XD (Moony: y yo espero que lo termines -__-U) _._U.

**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING! **(triste destino T_T)

N/A=Notas de la autora xD

N/M= notas de Moony -___- (N/M: jijiijijijijijijijiji ^^) paciencia por favor -___________- (N/M: ¬¬U)

""= Pensamientos de los personajes

*******= **cambio de lugar

** ******************************

Era una noche fria tenebrosa, en la que....(N/A: ALTO!! Moony este no es mi fic!! o lobo! dame MI fic ¬¬ [N/M: voy...-___-U] Hoy shi empecemos u.ú)

** ******************************

En la sala de Gryffindor solamente se escuchaba algunos "buenas noches",se encontraba casi vacía,, era el primer día en el que varios alumnos entraban a Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, muchos alumnos estaban muy emocionados por su primer día de clase, otros estaban felices de haber regresado a esta fantástico lugar, pero otros alumnos estaban preocupados por regreso de aquel mago oscuro, aquel mago que era el temor de sus padres y que había vuelto ahora, para ser el temor de ellos, en este grupo de alumnos se encontraba los alumnos que cursaban el sexto año, entre estos estaba el famoso Harry Potter y sus dos mejores a migos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, acompañados por su otros amigos y compañeros, Neville Longbotton, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, todos estos Gryffindors se encontraban ya en ese preciso monto solos en la acogedora sala. Los últimos cuatro se encontraban observando de un manera algo discreta (Seamus trataba de recorrer toda la sala con la mirada aunque a veces las desviaba a Harry, Dean trataba de leer un articulo de El Profeta [Entrevista exclusiva con Viktor Krum], y Parvati y Lavender ojeaban un libro de adivinación) al trio (Harry observaba como el fuego consumia los trozos de leña en la chimenea, Ron miraba una revista de Quidditch y Hermione hacia parecer que escribia algo, pero en realidad no escribia nada) el con un mezcla de curiosidad y pena mientras que Neville miraba la hojas de lo que parecía un album de fotos, Seamus rompió por fin el silencio:

-Creo que ya es tiempo de ser mas sinceros entre nosotros, chicos-se referia a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿A que te refieres?-respuso Harry, el cual estaba rogando por no hablar de Voldermort

-Sabes bien a que, Harry- dijo Dean- escucha en el curso anterior pasaron muchas cosas, creo que seria buena idea de que, bueno tu sabes...

-No puedo creer que me meta en esto-interrumpio Parvati- pero lo que ellos quieren decir es que deseamos que ustedes tres sean mas sinceros con nosotros, no puedo creer que lo diga...pero...nosotros somos compañeros y también _supongo_ que somos amigos...

-Ve al grano Parvati-interrumpio Ron con fastidio

-Ahh bueno si-respondo esta un poco roja- lo que quiero decir es que ustedes deberían de confiar mas en nosotros

-No entiendo a que te refieres-dijo distraídamente Hermione-

-Ella se refiere a que si ustedes confían mas en nosotros y así los ayudaríamos-respondio Lavender-

-Yo no entiendo bien a lo que te refieres-djo Ron-

En eso Neville que seguía ojeando las paginas del album produjo un débil quejido.

- ahhhh lo recuerdo muy bien T___TUUUU- dijo en voz baja Neville-

-Ehh bueno-respondió Seamus luego de dejar de ver a Neville y que seguía con la misma expresión- saben bien a los que nos referimos!

-Yo no lo sé- respondió bruscamente Harry-

-Claro que si!-Seamus parecía un poco molesto-

-No encuentro el porque a este tema para hablar- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar el pergamino-

-Hermione! deja de hacerte la que no sabes!- le dijo Lavender- deja de aparentarlo por...-Neville volvió a a producir aquel sonido-...por favor-termino la frase con voz mas suave.

-Yo no aparento nada-respondió Hermione firmemente-

-Claro que si! todos ustedes- dijo Dean, pero Neville volvio a producir su quejido- ya, suficiente -______-U- se volvió hacia Neville- que te sucede Neville????

- Es que...es que...estas fotos son muy viejas y...

- Y que?- pregunto Harry esperanzado a cambiar de tema-

-Y que son antes de que entrar a Hogwarts!

-Y eso que?-dijo Ron atónito

-Bueno es que...ahhhh olvídenlo! ^^U-y volvió a ver las fotos muy nervioso-

- Oye ya me dio curiosidad Neville, ahora te toca decirnos ¬¬-repuso Ron-

-N-n-no!

-A ver- dijo Seamus con curiosidad- Neville muestra! ¬-¬-trato de quitarle el album pero Neville fue mas rápido-

- Ahhhhh yo quiero ver! n_n- dijo Parvati con una carita de "muéstramelo muéstramelo! siii??????? *-*"

-NO ¬¬

-Gruñón ¬¬

- Meque ¬¬

-Auch esa dolió xD- dijo Laverder riéndose

-Laverder ¿¿de parte de quien estas?? ¬¬

-Ah de tu parte ^^U

-Dejen en paz a Neville u.ú- dijo Hermione acercándose a Neville-No te preocupes Neville! yo te ayudo a defenderte de estos curioso^^-esta se acercaba mas y mas y maaaaas a Neville y al album de fotos xD

-Hermione por que te acercas tanto al ALBUM y no a Neville -.¬?-le pregunto Harry el cual había notado el plan de Hermione

- "Rayos se dio cuenta ¬¬" esto yo? no se a que te refieres Harry O.O-esto lo respondió algo nerviosa-

-Hermione que cruel T.T-dijo Neville decepcionado y dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió al dormitorio-

Los demás curiosos (N/A:aunque pa mi que se denominan mejor como meques ¬¬) intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, al parecer todos estaban dispuestos a ver lo que había en el album de fotos, asistieron con la cabeza y...

-RON! listo?- pregunto Harry-

Ron asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia Neviile y le arrebato el album

-NO!

Neville se lo intento quitar, pero Ron se lo paso a Seamus el cual exclamo un "lo tengo! D" pero Neville se le tiro a las piernas (Seamus: ay Dios o.oU) botándolo (Seamus: @_@) y dejándolo un poco aturdido, cuando Neville iba a agarra el album Dean fue mas rápido, el cual sabiendo que Neville lo iba a detener se lo pasaria a Lavender, pero cuando este se lo iba a dar a la chica, Neville lo agarro de la túnica he hizo que se cayera encima de Lavender, el diario volo (literalmente) y Hermione uso el wingardium leviosa y lo agarro, Neville agarro un cojin y se lo tiro pero el cojin se detuvo porque Parvati uso un hechizo (Parvati: lerolerooo D) Hermione iba a abrirlo pero Neville exclamo un "NOO" y empezó a tirar mas y mas cojines, y Hermione y Parvati quedaron enterradas en una montaña de cojines (literalmente) Neville busco el album cuando por fin este regreso a sus manos, Harry dijo un "BU!" y Neville se asusto dejando caer el album y Harry lo agarro y empezó a verlo xD.

-@_________@

-Neville que haces con ese gato en la cabeza y mas con un vestido tan feo???O.o

Harry miraba una foto en la que Neville hacia muecas, y tenia una mirada ".__.?" pero lo mas gracioso era que tenia un gato disecado en la cabeza, llevaba un vestido con encajes, pero en esos encajes colgaban un montón de cascabeles, también llevaba un delantal con un dibujo muy extraño, Harry no podía entender que era ese dibujo.

-QUE?-todos se acercaron para ver el album- PERO QUE ES ESO????????????? XDDDDDDDDD

-NOOOOOOOOOO T_______________T lo que pasa es que...ahhhh era muy pequeño y bueno me dijeron que ahhh tenia que ser como mi abuela y bueno yo...les hice caso pero todo literalmente ;o;.

-Oye se nota que eres muy obediente XD-dijo Dean entre carcajadas-

-Yaa-respuso Hermione molesta- dejen-pero ve la foto-dejen...jijijijijijiji....de-je-en...jajajajaja....dejen de molestar a Neville!-ve otra vez la foto- A QUIEN ENGAÑO? NEVILLE PERODANAME EN SERIO! PERO TE VES DEMASIADO GRACIOSO XD

-Gracias Hermione ¬¬

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDD-todos no podían parar-

-YAAA T__T-suplico Neville- que a ustedes no les ha pasado nada en su infancia?? ¬¬

- A que te refieres? O.o-dijo Dean

-A que a ustedes nunca les ha pasado algo vergonzoso, o han causado problemas por niñerias ¬¬

-Yo no quiero hablar de eso -______________-U-Dijo Harry con amargura

-Yo menos ¬¬- dijo Ron-

-A mi me parece divertido!^-^-dijo Parvati

-QUE?! ¬¬- al parecer Parvati era la unica que le gustaba la idea

-Parvati quieres que tu mejor amiga haga el ridiculo?? .

- Quieres que pensemos que eres una enferma? ¬¬- esto lo dijieron al mismo tiempo los chicos XD

- Creo que le debemos a Neville una disculpa, luego podremos ir a dormir...

-NO ¬¬ ustedes vieron mi foto, aunque yo no quise!, les toca a ustedes hacer el ridiculo u.

-Pero Neville - dijo Harry pero Neville lo interrumpio-

-Podríamos seguir con...cual era el tema anterior? ¬-¬

-O.O- ese fue el golpe bajo para el trio xD

- es cierto cual era?-perhunto Seamus tratando de recordar-

-NINGUNO ^_^-dijo Harry-"eso no se vale mi vida antes de Hogwarts era patética _._"

-Supongo que no hay problema -__-U-dijo Ron-"genial! ahora me toca decir todo mi sufrimiento con mis hermanos antes de venir aqui ¬¬"

-Creo que no tiene nada de malo u.u- apoyo Hermione- "bueno, creo que me toca acordarme de mis estudios en matematicas ^^"(N/A: WAKALAAAAAAA T_____T)

-Yo ya dije que me gusta la idea! ^^- dijo Parvati

-Ya ni modo n.ñ-se les unio Lavender

- Eso no se vale .-se quejo Dean-que se le hace? me toca unirme ¬¬

-Supongo que me toca decir que si no? ¬¬ u.

-BIEN!-dijo Neville emocionado- ahora quien empieza? ^______________^

-ahhhhh el que tiene mejores notas? O.o- apunto Dean-

Todos miraron a Hermione

-O_o...ah siiiiii claroooooo la mas lista tiene que hacer de primero el ridiculo!¬¬

-SIIIIIIIIIII ^^-nadie entendió el sarcasmo de Hermione xD

-Les va a ir mal ¬¬ que no saco buenas notas por gusto u_

-O___________OU

-Ahhhh entonces porque no empezamos por el o la mas tont@s?- 

Todos miran a Parvati y a Lavender XD

-QUE?!-exclamaron las dos sacando sus varitas xD-AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG "_______

-esa no es buena idea O.o-dijo Dean

- Ahhh no se enojen! ;__;-suplico Neville

-Y ahora que hacemos? por quien empezamos -_-?-recordó Seamus

-A la suerte?-sugirió Harry

-Bien!- afirmo Hermione- podríamos hechizar...

-Podriamos hacerlo a la manera muggle!

-Manera muggle?.___.- pregunto Ron atónito

-Te refieres a _eso_?-pregunto Harry un poco serio

-Que es exactamente _ eso_? o.o-esta vez fue Seamus el que pregunto-

-Estan seguros?? o.ô no creen que es demasiado...-pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque los chicos ya se habian reunido para rifarse de esa manera

-Hermione cual es el método muggle que va a hacer?-pregunto Parvati curiosa-

-Es peligroso?-pregunto Lavender asustada-

-Peligroso .__.? ahhhhhhh bueno claro que no, es solo que es un poco...-pero no puedo terminar otra vez la frase por que los chicos empezaron y el método muggle del que hablaban era nada mas y nada menos que...

-PIEDRA! PAPEL!!TIJERAAA!-todos sacan papel xD

-Es solo que es un poco tonto ¬¬U

-ESE? es el método muggle .__________________.-preguntaron las otras dos chicas

-PIEDRA! PAPEL! TIJERA!!-todos sacan piedra xD

- Hombres! _._

-Bobos ¬¬

-E inmaduros -_____-U

-PIEDRA! PAPEL! TIJERA-silencio-AJA! D

-Quien gano? o_O-preguntaron la chicas muy curiosas y se acercaron a ellos-quien comienza?? .__.

** ******************************

**CHA CHAAAAAAAN! . que les parecio? ^^ (Moony: patetico no? xD) gracias Moony _._ (Moony: de nadaaa ^_^) ;________;, bueno espero que les haya gusado^-^ tambien espero que les haya resultado gracioso xD, ahora como veran esta es una reunion de la Gryffindor pero habra capitulos especiales en los que les toca a los demas de las otras casas xD si tienen alguna critica,bomba,sugerencia, mandenme y tambien pueden elegir quien va a ser el primero que contara una de sus historia de cuando era "peque" xD bueno cualquiera de estas cosas mandenme un correo a graciarp@hotmail.com o dejenme un review! ^^ **


	2. Seamus!

**Pequeños recuerdos**

Wenas gente!^^ aqui ta el segundo capi de mi fic! x3 (Moony: sorry no la pude detener T_T) weno espero que les guste el segundo capi ¬.¬UUU 

**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING! **(triste destino T_T)

N/A=Notas de la autora xD

N/M= notas de Moony -___- 

""= Pensamientos de los personajes

*******= **cambio de lugar

** ******************************

***FLASHBACK***

-PIEDRA! PAPEL! TIJERA!!-todos sacan piedra xD

- Hombres! _._

-Bobos ¬¬

-E inmaduros -_____-U

-PIEDRA! PAPEL! TIJERA-silencio-AJA! D

-Quien gano? o_O-preguntaron la chicas muy curiosas y se acercaron a ellos-quien comienza?? .__.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Ohh que lastima! ^-^-dijo Harry aliviado-"uuf gracias! gracias! no fui yo!! ^^"

-Bueno ya ni modo ^^-dijo Ron tambien aliviado-"WAJAJAJAJJAJA NO FUI YOOOO *-*"

-Jejejejejejejejeje ^-^-fue lo único que dijo Neville

-SIII! ^__^-dijo Dean con mucha energia (N/A: Adivinen a quien le toco XD)

-NOOOOOOOOOOO o-Grito Seamus decepcionado-noooooo, me niego ¬¬

-Como que te niegas?? ¬¬-respondió Lavender molesta- que tengas mala suerte no es culpa nuestra ¬¬

-NO TENGO MALA SUERTE! .

-Claro que no la tienes Seamus ¬¬-apoyo Dean- solo eres ultra, archi, hiper, recontra y requeterecontra mal en piedra papel y tijera XDDD

-Gracias Dean -______-

-Ashhhhhhhhhh ya deja de lloriquear y cuenta Seamus ¬¬

-Parvati tiene un punto a su favor o.ó-interrumpio Ron

-YO NO lloriqueo, ademas TU no me obligas a MI ¬¬

-Seamus tiene un punto! o.ó-interrumpio de nuevo Ron

-Quieres ver?? porque puedo ser muy peligrosa ¬-¬

-Parvati tiene dos puntos a su favor! o.ó-Interrumpio otra ves Ron

-Ay que miedo me das! ¬¬-dijo Seamus con sarcasmo

-A mi si me da miedo -___-UU-esta vez si fue Neville

-No ayudes Neville -______-

-Aja! otra punto para...-ve a Parvati (Parvati:GRRRRR O______ó)-aem esta bien me callo o.oU

-Mas te vale pelos de zanahoria ¬¬

-COMO QUE PELOS DE ZANAHORIA! "_"...

-Ya escuchaste pelos de zanahoria ¬¬

-Respétame mas Patil que soy prefecto ¬_¬

-Ahhhhggggggg ¬¬

-PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PELAR COMO NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS??? "_"-esta vez fue Hermione

-¿Que ni siquiera se puede pelear aquí? u.ú-pregunto Parvati

-No, por si no lo sabias a la gente normal no le gusta pelear ¬¬-Aclaro Ron

-Cuidado Hermione que te quitan a Ron!! O,o-exlamo Harry, pero ve que sus dos mejores amigos ponen la cara de asesino psicópata suelto xD- ahhhhhhhhhh .___.U...¿¿ya les dije que los quiero mucho amigos?? *-*UU

-Bueno ya!-interrumpio Neville- Seamus cuenta ya!u.

-Siii yo quiero oir la historia ^__^-dijo Lavender

-Bueno ¬¬-Seamus estaba decidido a inventarse una historia para no pasar vergüenza ante sus compañeros pero...

-Tengo una idea!-dijo Hermione emocionada-esperen un momento!!-y se fue hacia los dormitorios de las chicas- 

-Que va a hacer?? .___.-pregunto Dean

-No lo se, pero supongo que es una buena idea-dijo Ron- "con tal que no sea algo del P.E.D.D.O. _._"

-Que traes Hermione?-pregunto Harry a su amiga que acababa de bajar

-Este pergamino nos ayudara a lograr ver el recuerdo de la persona que le toca contar su historia ^^-dijo mostrando un viejo pergamino

-QUE?!-Seamus empezó a preocuparse por un momento, pero luego recordo que no iba a decir la verdad

-Y tambien miren lo que me encontre^^-muestra una botellita con un liquido que parecía agua-Veritaserum!

-Donde conseguiste la poción? Oo-pregunto Ron atónito

-Estaba tirado en el gran comedor asi que lo agarre^^

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor el profesor y jefe de casa Severus Snape se encontraba buscando como loco una botellita de Veritaserum que había confundido por equivocación por agua y el cual, se preocupo, ya que necesita dicha poción para usarla en unos cuantos mortifagos que había capturado la Orden del Fenix^^U.

-Crees que alguien la necesite?? .__.-pregunto Neville

-Mmmm-penso Hermione-no lo creo ^_^ (Y Snape busca y busca su botellita, tirando y quebrando sillas, mesas, rompiendo manteles, obligando a el conserje de Hogwarts: Filch piediendo ayuda a la profesora McGonagall , al profesor Dumbledore(solo que a ellos dos se lo pidio de un manera muy amable),la profesora Sprout, la profesora Trelawney, el profesor Flitwick y hasta Hagrid a ayudarlo a encontrar la botellita XD)

-Bueno entonces nadie mentirá ^^-concluyo Harry-Seamus listo?-gira la cabeza en donde estaba Seamus, pero estaba es tiempo pasado, en otra palabra huyo para no pasar vergüenza xD- y Seamus? .__.

Todos empiezan a buscarlo pero Seamus ya habia usado aquellos regalos que nos dan a los seres humanos: el cerebro y sus piernas XD.

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS??? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ò.

-O.OUUUUUUUUU...me voy ¬¬U

Seamus empieza a correr pero Hermione hizo salir unas cuerdas de su varita, las cuales, se enroscaron en las manos y pies (N/A: no me se el nombre del hechizo sorry x.xU) de Seamus.

-@_@...o.O...DEMONIOS ESO NO SE VALE!!!!!!!! ¬¬

-Ay ya mira para que no digas que va a ser muy potente nada mas tomaras una mínima parte y ademas...¡Accio cerveza de Matequilla!-mezclo la pocion y la cerveza-para que no sea muy fuerte el efecto te lo tomaras con cerveza de mantequilla ^^(N/M: ¿eso funciona??O.o (N/A: supongo que si .__. ademas este e mi fic! y se hace lo que iop digo! lo que iop digo funciona y listo! o.ó))-esto fue un intento de clamar a Saemus por parte de Hermione

-Me niego .

-Vamos Seamus si tan solo es un traguito ^-^-apunto Parvati

-No es veneno! no te preocupes u.u-le ayudo Neville, pero este se acerco a Ron- ¿verdad que Hermione sabe diferenciar bien los venonos? .__.

-Ahhhhhhhh esa es muy buena pregunta...

-Que estan diciendo?? 

-Nada ^^-respondieron Ron y Neville

-Oigan para su mayor información la noche no es eterna ¬¬-interrumpió Harry, que ya empezaba a tener sueño-Seamus ya te atrapamos, no tienes otra opcion, acepta de una vez.

-NO ¬¬

-Hay ya me canse de esperar -___-X-dijo Laveder un poco molesta- denme eso!¬¬-le arrebata la botella a Hermione- haber ya que no quieres a las buenas ¬¬¡chicos! que se siente por favor, y sosténganlo!-le susurro a los chicos-estos hicieron caso y llevaron a Seamus (ya que no se podia mover muy bien por las cuerdas xD) a la silla mas cercana, Lavender se le acerco y le dio un pisotón haciendo que Seamus gritara-

-AHHHHHHHHHHH o...que o.O...haceeeeeeen??????(n/a: ya lo tienen bien asegurado xD)

Lavender se acerca a el y hace que se tome una minima parte del contenido de la botella, la reacción de Seamus fue inmediata los chicos lo dejaron de sujetar, Seamus quedo con su cabeza hacia abajo, sobre su pecho y...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LO MATAMOOOOOS! O____________O-no hallaron mejor frase que decir xD- NOOOOOOOOOOO SEAMUS!!!T______________TUUUUUUUUUUU 

-Porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? T_T-decia desesperada Parvati-Hermione lo matastes! _

-QUE?! O_OU y-y-yo-yo-n-n-n-no-fu--fuii! yo no fui! ;__;

-BUAAAA POBRE SEAMUS TOT-chillo Lavender

-Seamus o_________o-Neville estaba en shock

-Seamus nooooooo ______ amigo despierta! ¡no te mueras! T_T- Dean estaba pálido

-No puede que este muerto!- dijo Harry preocupado-no puede ser...-se acerco a Seamus y le pregunto- Seamus! verdad que no estas muerto?? .-todos se caen de espalda al estilo anime (N/A:toy traumada xDU)- que? si no esta muerto tiene que responder ^^UU..Seamus¿verdad que no estas muerto?-otra vez se caen xD pero Seamus emitio un quejido- ahhhhhhhhhhh ¿lo ven? no esta muerto! T^T Seamus estas vivo! ¿esta bien?

-Si-Seamus tenia la mirada un poco perdida

- que le pasa? O_o-Parvati estaba atonita por la expresion de su amigo

- estara enfermo?? .__.-Dean estab a igual que Parvati de sorprendido

-No lo esta-aclaro Harry- solo es el efecto de la poción

-BIEN! entonces empecemos!^^-dijo Hermione emocionada-¿listo Seamus?

-Creo que si...-Seamus sigue con la misma mirada xD

-Siiii XD-Laveder estaba ya emocionada (N/A:pobeshito Seamus, perence a que le toque a ella o.ó) 

-Eres una odiosa-dijo Seamus en el mismo estado

-QUE? O.O

-Que eres una...

-Ya, ya, ya Seamus empieza ¬¬-Ron ya estaba sintiendo sueño también

-S¿serian buena idea que nos sentáramos en forma de circulo?-todos se miraron entre si, asintieron con la cabeza y ordenaron las sillas de la sala comun Hermione coloco el mapa en una mesita que habia en el centro-bueno Seamus empieza a contar y también di tu nombre^^

-Porque? o.o-pregunto Dean-

-Para que luego cuando le toque al siguiente al decir su nombre, el recuerdo de Seamus se guardara, si no lo hacemos asi el hechizo podria terminar siendo un desastre ^^-Harry iba a preguntarle que hechizo huso pero Hermione que pensaba que hasta mucho se habían tardado en preguntar, se le adelanto- me lo dio un amigo, asi que ni se les ocurra preguntarme ^^U

-.__. okas

-Bueno, mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan y uno de los recuerdos de cuando era pequeño y no venia a Hogwarts es...

**El pergamino brilla, todos se asombran, pero el brillo los cubre, ahora en la sala de Gryffindor solo se puede ver a un grupo de muchachos que parecian estar dormidos**

Aparece un niño chiquito lo maximo que tendria serian unos 6 o 7 años, tenia cabello color arena y corto, el niño jugaba muy felizmente con un hombre con el mismo color de cabello, mientras que una mujer de cabello rubio cobrizo los miraba con gran ternura, padre e hijo jugaban con un pelota pero de repente el niño al pegarle hubo un extraño brillo, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, y cuando el padre de este pequeño toca la pelota hiso un "PUM!" y dejo al papá con la cara toda chamuscada y este gracias al impacto, se cayo de espaldas XDU.

-@¬@

-Wiiiiii mira mami! pai hiso PUM! ^O^

-Si hijo papi hiso PUM y mami le ayudara a levantarse ^^U-se acerca a su esposo-querido ¿te encuentras bien?

-Verdad o mentira? @_@

-Verdad ¬¬

-AHHHHHH ^^ no me encuentro bien! ¿como crees que me sentiria si una pelota me explota en la cara? ^^X

-Detesto que te pongas sarcastico ¬¬

-Tu tienes la culpa por pedirme la verdad u.

-Para la próxima le voy a la mentira _._-se vuelve hacia su hijo-Seamus cariño ven acá ya es hora de irnos a casa^^

-BUUUUUUUU ya queria jugar! T__T

-No te me pongas a hacer berrinche que ya sabes lo que te pasa cuando hay berrinche ¬¬

-Ni me lo recuerdes! T_T

-Le decia a Seamus ¬¬

-Ahh perdón o.O

-BUUUUUUUUAA NO QUIERO IRME BUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!

-SEAMUS FINNIGAN SI HACES BERRINCHE QUIERES QUE LE SUCEDA ALGO MALO AL BORREGUITO DE PELUCHE???? "___" (N/A: eso para algunos hombres eso es un golpe bajo XDDD)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO T_____________T-El señor Finnigan se arrodilla frente a su mujer- ¡nooo!¡no te vallas! ;__;

-O.OUUUUU...Cariño ME referia a el borreguito de peluche DE SEAMUS ¬¬

-Ahh perdon ^///^UU

-Mami! mami! no importa yo se que papi te dice borreguito cuando tan cansaditos y van a su camita dormir y papi te dice "ven borreguito dame calor!!!"! ^^

-Ayyy no te puedo esconder nada hijito!-le dirigio una mirada tierna muuuy nerviosa a su hijo xD- ^^UU (N/A: los malpensados, piensen lo que quieran u.ú***** los mente sana(N/M: osea ninguno u.u)como iop ^-^ (N/M: enferma ¬¬U) ¬¬...los mente sana piensen tambien lo que quieran XD ^^U).

-Ejem bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos u,u

Asi la familia Finnigan iba de regreso a su casa por medio del subterráneo, (ya que el señor Finnigan como era muggle, tenia cierto miedo a las cosas mágicas).

-Ya vamos a llegar?^^

-No hijo n.

*5 minutos después*

-Ya vamos a llegar?^^

-No hijo n.ñU

*10 minutos después*

-Ya vamos a llegar? 

-No hijo u.uUU

*6 Minutos después*

-Ya vamos a llegar?

-No hijo u.

*4 Minutos despues*

-Ya vamos a llegar?

-No hijo! u.úUU

*2 Minutos despues*

-Ya vamos a llegar?

-No hijoo! ¬¬

*1 Minuto despues*

-Ya vamos a llegar?

-No hijo!!!!!!!!¬¬U

*1 segundo despues*

-Buuaaa ya me aburri! ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿ya vamos a llegar? (N/A:esto es la vida real o.ó)

-NO HIJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **y deja de preguntar o si no tu borreguito...

-NOOO TOT-dijieron el Señor Finnigan y Seamus

-El de Seamus amor ¬¬XX

-Ahh perdon ^^

-Mami! mami! papi! papi!-el tren se habia detenido- miren! ya paro ^-^

-"Gracia a Dios _._" bueno hijito; querido vamos ^^

La familia salio del tren, tenian que psara por el anden 9, Seamus una vez vio a un niño desaparecer entre el ande 9 y 10, pero bueno eso no viene al caso, el problema es que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, los padres de Seamus se alejaban de el, aunque su madre lo llevaba de la mano, este se tropeso y se quedo entre la multitud.

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiii!! Papiiiiiiiiiiiii!!-el niño empezó a lloriquear-¿donde tan?

El pequeño empezo a buscar a sus padres pero este se alejaba mas de sus padres, el pequeño no se habia dado cuanta que dos hombres extraños lo observaban, cuando por fin se dio por vencido hizo lo máximo que podía hacer un niño de su edad: llorar.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-el niño daba grandes gritos llamando la atención de la gente pero esta como que estaba muy ocupada para ayudarlo (N/A: experiencia propia ¬¬), pero a todo esto el niño dejo de gritar: los dos hombres que lo observaban se le habían acercado- quienes son ustedes??

Los dos hombres que se habian acercado le daban miedo, tenían aspecto amenazante, uno al parecer era un vagabundo , con su cabello revuelto y andrajoso y parecía enfermo mientras que su compañero, calvo (xD), tenia casi las misma facha, aunque el parecía tener un mejor estado de salud, los hombres se acercaron a el pequeño Seamus, a este por lógica le dio miedo, el hombre que era vagabundo se acerco a la cara del pequeño y dijo:

-Hola pequeño! (Seamus: o.oU?) ¿estas perdido ^^?

-No señor, no estoy perdido, nda mas lloro porque quiero ¬¬ (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo XD [Parvati y Lavender:¬¬])

-Ya entendí niño...¬¬U ejem ¿quieres que te ayudemos, mi amigo y yo, a encontrar a tus padres?^^

-Pueden?-dijo el pequeño ilusionado

-Claro que si^^-concluyo el hombre calvo

-SIIIIIIIII!!! GRACIAS!!-el pequeño se emociono mucho- Graciaaaaaaas!!^____________^

El pequeño Seamus empezó su búsqueda alejándose de los dos hombre.

-Crees que nos den una buena recompensa por llevarlo con sus padres?-pregunto el calvo

-Eso es obvio-respondió el otro hombre- además el mocoso esta desesperado por encontrarlo

El problema del plan de estos era simple: Seamus los oyó^^U.

-Que malooos T__T-pero se le ocurrio una idea- ahh ya se! u.

-Oye niño porque te detienes?

-Ahh es que-se queda callado por un tiempo y luego- BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TENGO HAMBRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O

-.______.UUUUUUUU

-Ahh espera nomas un poco y tus papás te dan de comer ^^

-PERO YO TENGO HAMBRE!!!!!! Y QUIERO COMER YAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT ~

- "Maldita sea me toca comprarle algo _._" ay! mira te comprare algo pero deja de llorar ¿si?^^X

-Siiiii ^___^

-Bien! ^^U-dijo el calvo- quieres una hamburguesa?

-SIIIIIIII ^^

-Entonces, ¿ves esa señora?-el vagabundo señala a una mujer regordeta con cara alegre que tenia un pequeño puesto en el que decia "Hamburguesas al 2X1" (N/A: a poco no le impresiona mi imaginacion?? XD)

-Supongo que esta bien-el pequeño corre hacia la señora 

-Estos perdido pequeñito??-le pregunto la señora con tono amable 

Seamus se le acerca a su oído y le susurra

-puede seguirme la corriente?? esos hombres malos solo me ayudan para ganar dinero,

-En serio?? 

-Siii y si no confio en ellos no se que me van a hacer ;__;

-QUE?! donde están niño?? que yo me encargo de ellos ¬¬

-No se preocupe por mi ^^, tengo un plan usted nada mas sígame la corriente ^^

-Oki doki .___.U

-Niño!!!-el vagabundo lo alcanzo junto con su compañero

-¿por que corres?¬¬-dijo el calvo molesto 

-Waa es que tengo mucha hambre! ToT

-Puedo ayudarlos?? ^^/pregunta la señora muy amable

-Ehh...si, este niño tiene hambre y quiere una hamburguesa y ya que es al 2x1 yo quiero una para mi ya que mi compañero-se gira a donde esta el calvo-no quiere pero ha sido muy amable en prestarme algo de dinero y...

-ESPERA! yo quiero dos hamburguesas!-interrumpió Seamus

-QUE?!-dijo el vagabundo sorprendido

-Que yo quier...

-Ya, ya, ya, yaa dale tu hamburguesa ¬¬-dijo el calvo molesto

-Pero tengo hambre T~T

-Ejem ¬¬

-Estan bien ¬¬U

-Bueno-interrumpió la señora sacando dos hamburguesas preparadas de una caja- aqui tiene lindo ^^

-Graciaaaaas! ^____^-le susurra-puede cambiarlas de mentiras?

-De mentiras??? te refieres a fingir?? .__.

-Sii eso! ^^

-Ahh esta bien^^ ¿que vas a hacer lindo?

-Ya vera =D-vuelve asu tono de voz normal- wacala!! quiero que me las cambien no me gusta o!

-Que??o.oU-dijo el vagabundo

-Esta bien lindo te las cambio, pero tienen que pagar

-QUE?!-este fue el calvo

-Siiiiiiii ^^

-NOO ¬¬

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-ESTA BIEN! O.OUU pero deja de llorar ¬¬U

-Sii ^^-la señora le pasa otro par de hamburguesas-BUUU quero otra ¬¬

-QUE?!-este vez fue el vagabundo-si no te gustan damelas a mi T-TU

-No ¬¬

-Grrrrrrrrr ¬¬UUU

-=P ¡QUIERO OTRA!

-Esta bien ^^- dijo la mujer-"este niño me va a traer buenas ganancias muajajajajaja *-*"

Y asi fue ya que pasaron 1 hora alli tratando de que Seamus comiera pero ni modo el niño no quiso, asi que siguieron su busqueda, Seamus estaba corriendo de nuevo pero ya estaba muy preocupado por no encontrar a sus padres, pero por estar pensando en sus padres, se tropezo con un hombre muy alto y musculoso tenia un aspecto temible, era de esas personas que no te gustaría que estuvieran en tu contra, estaba acompañado de una mujer rubia, de aquellas a las que varios hombres darían mucho por encontrárselas (N/A: el fisico con eso es suficiente descripción ¬¬).

-Niño ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS TIENES QUE CORRER?¬¬- de nuevo el vagabundo perro ve con quien se topo Seamus- O-OUU...ahhhhh lo esta molestando el mocoso?^^UUU

-Mocoso O.O malo ¬¬

- Shhhhhh ^^UU(¬¬X)

En eso llega el calvo, mira a Seamus luego al hombre, luego a su compañero, y lo repite dos veces mas hasta que por fin.

-Ehhh ¿le hiso algo el mocoso? ¬¬

-Otra vez lo de mocoso T.T

-Grrrrr me pateo el enano ¬¬-dijo por fin el hombre

-Ahora enano ;_;

-Ah es que esta perdido y esta confundido ^^U-explico el vagabundo

-Si pero eso me da igual, el mocoso enano me pateo y me dolio ¬¬

-o.oUU-el calvo y el vagabundo estaban mas y mas nerviosos

-Ahora mocoso enano TOT

-Mire, disculpe al escuincle (N/A: NO soy mexicana y en mi pais nu se usa mucho escuicle, pero la palabra me da risa xDUU)

-Ahora escuincle!!-a Seamus no le gusto que lo llamaran de una manera tan "fea" como diria asi que se puso a llorar ^^U- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T_______________________T

Los tres hombres que seguian la conversacion lo miraron con fastidio, pero la compañera del hombre con el que choco Seamus, se acerco a el y empezo a consolarlo.

-Ayy pobresito! ToT- lo abraza- no llores lindo! mira no les hagas caso a esos ogros feos! ^^-se vuelve hacia los tres hombres- OGROS INSENSIBLES! ¬¬

-Oyeme eres mi pareja, apóyame ¬¬

-NO que malo eres con el pobre niño ¬¬sigue abranzandolo- ya no llores si?

-*Snif* sii T.T -se da cuenta que el vagabundo y el calvo se le quedan viendo ciertas partes a la mujer xD-que ven?? .__.

- o_____________oU

Y lo que paso luego es censurado por la cantidad de violencia u.úUUU, pero en el suceso la mujer le tapo los ojos a Seamus ya que era demasiado chico y podria traumarse, y luego su acompañante termino aem la paliza de los otros dos hombres, que quedaron con un ojo morado cada uno, raspones, la nariz sangrando, etc., etc, ^^U hasta que por fin llegaron a la conclusión de...

-Este niño es muy problemático T_T-dijo el vagabundo 

-En serio??¬¬-nótese el sarcasmo-mas le vale al mocoso que no se le ocurre otra cosa para crear problemas ¬¬

Y asi fue ^^U en la busqueda Seamus hiso sufrir a los dos hombres con un "quiero a mi mami y a mi papi" repitiendo la frase ahh ¿unas quinientas veces? xD, luego se topo con un policia,ya que sin querer, tomo la cartera de una anciana y se la mostro al vagabund pero ya era tarde el policia hiso que pagara una multa y algun que otro golpe xD, sin contar los bastonazos de la anciana XD, luego se toparon con una pandilla, Seamus hiso de las suyas, luego con una mujer que muy guapa, muy linda pero con un perro que daba algo "fuertes" sus mordiscos entre otros ^^U hasta que por fin lograron ver a una pareja que tenia la cara llena de angustia y gritaba "SEAMUS!! y este por logica corrio hacia ellos y los abraza.

-MAMI!! PAPI!!

-Seamus estaba tan preocupada por ti!-dijo su madre llorando

-Ni se te ocurra alejarte de nuevo!-dijo su padre aun angustiado

En eso llegan los dos hombres 

-Por fin los encontramos señores x__x-dijo el vagabundo

- grrrrrrrrrr ___-el calvo solo podia decir eso xD

-Gracias!-dijo la señora Finnigan

-No sabe cuanto le agradecemos!-dijo el Sr. Finnigan-como pagarles???

-LLEVESELO Y NO DEJA QUE SE PIERDA DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!! T________________T

-Y menos que se acerque a mi o-dijo el vagabundo

-Y menos a mi ¬¬-este fue el calvo -no te acerques pequeño demonio _._XX

-AHORA SOY DEMONIO T________________T

-A QUIEN LE DICES DEMONIO PELON????????? ò______________________O

-Ay no ;_________;- dijo el vagabundo triste por el error de su amigo

Y bueno ya se imaginaran lo que hiso la Señora Finnigan xD

-Me las...

-VAN A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR o-se escucho la voz del Seamus del presente, de l Seamus al que se le habia agotado el efecto del veritaserum! xD

**El pergamino deja de brillar, y los alumnos de sexto año parecen haber despertado**

Semus estaba con la cara roja mirando hacia el techo, Harry,Ron,Neville y Dean riendose,Parvati y Lavender tambien los acompañaban, pero con risitas mas tontas y Hermione tachaba el nombre de Seamus en el pergamino.

-Ya dejen de reirse! ¬¬U

-Seamus lloraba cuando le decian mocoso! XD-se burlo Ron

-Seamus era un pequeño demoniooo xD-se burlo Harry

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD-Dean no podia decir mas ^^UU

-Tenias un borreguito????? .__.

-Claro que no Neville ¬¬ la frase es, que _aun lo tieeeee..._

-CALLATE! O///O-Exclamo Seamus tapandole la boca a Dean

-.___________.UU-todos se imaginaron lo que Dean iba a decir a si que hicieron lo mejor que podian hacer en ese momento-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-_._***************(«Seamus Rojo xD)

-Ya dejen de molestar chicos-interrumpió Hermione, esta los miro con un brillo que mostraba malicia en sus ojos-**es hora de que otro cuente su historia =D**

** ******************************

**Termineeeee! me quedo algo largo xD ¿les gusto?(Moony: NUUUU) waa asias por ser sincero Moony que iop se que estuvo muy chafita xD ^^ pero waaaaaaaaa asias por los reviews _ SaraMeliss,  Lettice-Evans-Potter, Kiara McGonagall_****_(_grax por la idea del veritaserum! xD) y la ninia _Alesita san!_(waaa ninia que los golpes de este fic eran una conmemoración a ute y a las otra PB xD o.ó) waa en cherio! asias!! ;o; .**

**AVISO: aunque el fic trate sobre los Griffindor no puedo dejar a las otras casas fuera, al igual que a los profes y demas personajes ^^, asi intentare hacer una historia para cada grupo xDU (las casas,los profesores,la orden).**

**Weno n.n cualquiera de estas cosas mandenme un correo a graciarp@hotmail.com o dejenme un review! ^^ **


End file.
